


Corona isn't just a beer, Hank!

by Too_Many_Fandoms_Why



Series: Detroit Become Human-Too_Many_Fandoms_Why [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Good Parent Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Fandoms_Why/pseuds/Too_Many_Fandoms_Why
Summary: INCOMPLETE- ABANDONEDHank and Connor's life changes bit by bit in response to the Corona virus.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Detroit Become Human-Too_Many_Fandoms_Why [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Corona isn't just a beer, Hank!

**Author's Note:**

> Best ending, about a year after the android revolution, Hank and Connor both work at the Detroit Police Department and live together.
> 
> Everything regarding the Corona Virus is relatively the same, other than the time period  
> -  
> Thanks for reading! :)

“Hank, would you like some hand sanitizer?”

“You only washed your hands for five seconds.”

“Hank. It’s was unnecessary to touch that”

Hank is a man of very little patience, and he’s been stuck with Connor for about three weeks. Three weeks of Connor watching him like a fucking hawk. Of Connor pointing out every. Single. Thing. That was unhygienic. They’ve both been at the department more than they’ve been home, since crazy mother fuckers like taking advantage of people during a national emergency. So Hank’s beyond exhausted.

“Will you stop busting my balls Connor? Where was this devotion to cleanliness when I asked you to stop sticking shit in your mouth?!” 

Connor tilted his head slightly. “Lieutenant. We’ve been over this. It isn’t simply ‘sticking shit in my mouth’ it’s sample analysis. Considering I can’t contract any illnesses and my saliva has a sanitizing solution, my usage of it isn’t a lack of cleanliness at all. It’s efficient.” He finishes his rant, looking slightly offended.

Hank sighed dramatically. “You can logic me all you want Connor. At the end of the day, you’re sticking somebody else’s bodily fluids in your mouth. It’s fucking nasty.”

“But that’s besides the point, son. What’s with all the nagging?” Hank asks, taking a slightly more serious tone.

“I simply want to be sure you avoid this illness. I don’t want to see you get sick.” Connor smiles ever so slightly. “It’s especially important that a man of your age doesn’t contract the virus.”

Hank’s understanding look turns into that of an over exaggerated rage. “You asshole. I’m not that old.”

“54 is considered elderly in multiple third world countries, Lieutenant.” Connor replies smugly.


End file.
